Leader At The Top
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Ruby decides she wants to try something new, and Blake is happy to let her.


_**So back again with a different commission this time. Not another chap this time, but don't worry a couple of those are still coming. Blake's got a D, and ruby decides she wants to top it this time. See how things switch up. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

Ruby lets out a small moan as Blake's tongue slips into her mouth. She sits sideways in her lap with her arms around her as she welcomes it in with her own, eagerly returning the kiss. Sitting in Blake's bed, with some time finally alone to themselves, she was more than happy to spend it making out with her girlfriend.

A small adjustment however and she realizes something; either Blake has a gun in her pocket, which was actually entirely possible, or she was very much enjoying this. She figures the latter, and it's not like she can blame her as she's enjoying it just as much. Moving one hand up she begins to rub one of Blake's ears, causing Blake to be the one to moan into the kiss this time. Then she adjusts again to grind a little into what she was feeling and earns a small buck of Blake's hips on instinct.

"Sorry." Blake breaks the kiss for a moment, "Perhaps we should take a break."

"Why?" Ruby tilts her head a bit and rubs her ear a little more so Blake bites her lip. She knew how sensitive they could be, and how good it could make her feel.

"Not really sure now is, ah, the time for that."

"Well we're all alone, Weiss and Yang won't be back for a while, and I can tell you want to." Ruby says and wiggles a little on top of her, "You do want to, right? Cause if not I'll stop."

"Do you want to?" Blake asks.

"Hmm..." She ponders for a moment, not actually having thought the idea through. She'd just been going with the flow. "I do." She says. When they'd first started dating she probably wouldn't have admitted it, but after having done it what she presumed to be a lot, she was much more comfortable with it.

"Me too." Blake presses her head into Ruby's hand a bit.

Ruby could see Blake was basically putty at the moment, not something that happened often. Usually she was the one being pinned to the bed, or the wall, or the desk, or whatever other flat surface was nearby that Blake wanted to push her into. Perhaps now was a time for something she'd been thinking about for a while, but hadn't been able to bring up. "And I um, I wanna be on top... please." She tried to be assertive but, even with Blake borderline purring in her touch, she couldn't help but concede a bit. Being pushy just wasn't something she had in her.

"You want to... what?" Blake asks, opening her eyes and lightly grabbing Ruby's wrist to move her hand away. She was breathing a little heavy already, and having her ears played with didn't help her focus on Ruby's request.

"I said I uh, I want to be on top." Ruby pulls her hand away to touch her index fingertips together, as she looks down. "If that's alright." She peaks up at her again.

Blake is admittedly surprised by Ruby's request. In all their times together Ruby had always been, very willingly and enjoyably, the bottom. Though she wouldn't deny the idea forming in her head now was certainly a good one. She smiles at her. "Of course it's alright. I never knew that was something you wanted though."

"Well it wasn't really for a while but I've been kind of thinking about it a bit. You've always been on top and doing all the work, and I kinda wanted to change that up. See what it's like."

Blake chuckles, "Oh I'm not always doing all the work. You do plenty. Especially that thing with your tongue." She smirks.

"Yeah I guess there is that. Not what I meant though and you know it. So if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to try."

"I don't mind at all. In fact I think it's sexy. It might be fun watching you ride me like an eager little slut." She says, her tone low and husky as she looks into Ruby's eyes.

"I um..." Ruby stops for a moment before shaking her head, "No, stop that! I'm supposed to be the one doing that to you, not the other way around."

"Oh really? Then do it to me." Blake says, "Talk dirty to me, Ruby. Show me that mouth is good for things other than sucking me off."

"Hnnnggg I said stop that!" Ruby whines a little. Then she takes a deep breath and clears her throat. She squints a little, trying to give her best seductive look. "I'm going to ride you so hard that... um... So hard that you'll bruise." She looks down and to the side, "Wait no, that's no good. I'm going to ride you so hard you'll think, Wow that was hard. Crap that's no good either. Oh I know." She looks at her again, "I'm going to ride you until you can't even think anymore."

Blake laughs a bit at that. "That last one wasn't too bad." She says, "You might want to plan it out a little next time though."

"Yeah... can I get like, five minutes to look something up real quick? Or would that kill the mood?" She asks.

"I believe that might be a bit much, yes. If you want to research dirty talk you can do so another time, or I have some books I can lend you." She leans in to whisper in her ear, "I know how much you like those filthy books, touching yourself to them like the naughty girl you are."

Ruby whines again at that and squirms a little on Blake's lap. "Stoooppp! Am I gonna have to make you wear a gag?"

"Now you're talking like a top. Gonna tie me up and tease me too?"

"I um... would you want that?" She asks.

"No actually, I don't think I would. I don't mind you taking the reins a bit, but I'd rather not be tied down."

"That's fine, I'm not sure I'd know what to do with a hot naked girl tied up." Ruby chuckles, "I mean I'd know what to do, but I think I'll like it better if you can move."

"Of course." Blake says, "So, how would you like to do this? It is your request after all."

Ruby tilts her head a bit as if thinking. Then she clears her throat, "How about we get you out of these clothes and I show you a good time." she says.

"You're quite the quick study aren't you?" Blake smiles at her, "Alright then, do as you wish."

Ruby leans in and kisses her again, deeply and with a lot of eagerness. She reaches down and grabs Blake's top and lifts it up, breaking the kiss to pull it off and toss it aside. Reaching behind Blake she makes quick work of her bra as well before it joined the shirt. Kissing her again she trails her kisses down her neck and to her breasts, taking one into her mouth and sucking on it as she gropes at the other.

"Oh, ahh Ruby." Blake says, closing her eyes and biting her lip a bit. "That's good."

Ruby grins as she continues and drags her teeth a bit over her nipple. She wasn't going to focus here too much though, she was more than ready for more, and she could feel Blake was too. Switching then she gives some of the same attention to Blake's other breast, swirling her tongue around the nipple and flicking over it before giving a small tug with her teeth, causing Blake to gasp through her teeth, making a slight hissing sound.

Pulling back Ruby pushes on Blake's shoulders, causing her to lie back on the bed, and she moves off of her so she can more easily lie down properly. Then she reaches down and undoes Blake's pants before pulling them down and off of her, leaving her in just her panties, which had a noticeable bulge in them. This time Ruby got on all fours over Blake and moved back as she pulled them down and off before crawling back up Blake, kissing up her legs.

As she reached a point between Blake's legs she gave a long slow lick up her shaft while looking up at her, and then took her into her mouth, letting out a soft hum as she sucked on and moved her head up and down.

"Ahh, I uh, I thought you were trying for, unf, something else." Blake says, her breathing already getting heavy.

Ruby pulls off and looks up at her as she begins to stroke her. "Well how many times have you gone down on me before being on top?" She asks, "That's rhetorical by the way, but you're right. Don't want you to get worn out before we get to the good stuff." She gives her shaft one more kiss and then the bed bounces a bit as she hops to her feet and stands up.

"Let's even things out." She says and begins to shake her hips in small, quick motions. "Cha cha-chacha cha-chacha~" she gives herself a bit of rhythm as she starts to undress, doing a bit of a strip tease and tossing her top aside. Then she turned around and kept going as she pushed her pants down and let them fall, bending over a bit to show off her ass as she did before standing back up and kicking them away. Turning back around she struck a pose as she kept up her dancing.

Blake knew it was meant to be sexy, she really did. It was somewhat successful even, as Ruby was very attractive and she liked seeing her take her clothes off. Regardless she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Ruby giving herself a beat and matching it poorly with her hip swings as she stripped.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I'm doing a sexy strip-tease, not stand-up comedy!"

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Blake says as she chuckles a little still. "You're just so adorable."

"Now is not adorable time, now is sexy time." Ruby says, "You're supposed to be turned on."

Blake looks her up and down. Seeing her in just her underwear, standing over her, she was certainly sexy, there was no arguing that. It was just hard to get past the amusement of it and seeing how adorable she was in her attempts. "I'm sorry, really. You are sexy; you're just trying so hard it's adorable." She says, "Not that I don't appreciate it; it's highly entertaining either way."

"Yeah well, which one is this?" Ruby asks and takes off her bra, tossing it aside. She poses with her hands behind her head and a confident smirk as she looks down at Blake, sure of the reaction.

"While that is still adorable, it is certainly more on the sexy side."

"Thought so. Now for these." She hooks her thumbs into her panties and pushes them down while keeping eye contact with Blake and then kicking them into the air. Catching them she stretches the band a bit and then shoots them at Blake.

Blake laughs a bit again as she picks them up and tosses them aside, looking up to see Ruby wearing nothing but a grin. "Well at least you're having fun." She says.

"Bout to be having more." She bounces on the bed once and pulls her legs in so she lands on her knees. Then she crawls up over Blake and kisses her again, soft but deep.

"Mmm, I guess you're ready then." Blake says.

"I uh, yeah." Ruby nods and pulls back, moving to her knees straddling Blake's hips. Reaching down wraps her fingers around Blake's shaft and adjusts it, lining things up. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and begins to lower herself down. Slowly she feels it as Blake begins to fill her. It was a sensation she'd had many times before, but now it felt a bit different. Moving both hands to Blake's abs she moves more and more down until she finally settles her hips against Blake's.

Blake watches as Ruby lowers herself onto her. It was a fantastic feeling, her slowly sliding down on her shaft, but even better was watching her do so. The look on her face, the way her jaw hung open a bit, her eyes closed in focus yet fluttering a bit. Then the way she bit her lip to suppress a small hum of pleasure as she finally settled down. Oh she was definitely going to have to suggest this again.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asks, licking her lips a bit as she looks at her.

"Mhm." Ruby nods and opens her eyes to look back at her. "It feels a bit different like this."

"For me too. Having you on top while I lay here is certainly a new sensation." She puts her hands on Ruby's thighs and moves them up and down. "I do like it though."

"Good, cause I'm uh, I'm just getting started."

"Oh are you now? Don't let me stop you then." She smirks up at her.

"Right. Let's do this." She takes a steadying breath and then raises her hips up before slowly pushing them back down. Pausing for a second she repeats herself, a touch faster this time. She keeps going without the pause now, but still moving somewhat slowly as she rolls her hips, getting used to the feeling of doing so. Riding on top of Blake and feeling her move in and out at her own pace. "Ohhh wow that's, ahh."

"Mmm, yes it is." Blake says, "You look so sexy riding me like that, and it feels fantastic too. Think you pick up the pace a little though?"

"Like this?" Ruby asks and does just that, shifting her weight and moving her hips faster, though not exceptionally so.

"Ahh, yes. That's good." Blake says and bucks her hips up to meet her, causing Ruby to gasp.

"Blake, don't." She says, though the whine in her voice doesn't exactly make it feel commanding. "I'm the one doing the work here."

"So I should just lay here like a glorified dildo?" Blake asks, her breathing beginning to get a bit heavy. "That's kind of hard to do when I've got a sexy girl riding me."

"You can move." Ruby's breathing is growing hot and heavy as well, "Just let me get a bit more first."

"So you want more do you, you dirty little slut." Blake says and drags her nails lightly over Ruby's thighs.

"Hnnnggg Blake!" Ruby whines out. "I'm just... let me get used to riding so you don't throw me off."

"Doubt I'd do that. You're on pretty tight." She chuckles but does her best to relax as Ruby keeps going.

"I feel... so good." Ruby pants out as she keeps going, her eyes closed. She rolls her hips, riding eagerly. Then she switches things up, moving her hands off of Blake and up to her own breasts as she straightens up and begins to bounce on Blake's shaft, groping herself as she did. "Oh gods yes."

Blake bites her lip as she groans, watching Ruby ride her. If it had been sexy before it was even more so now. She had a much better view of it, the way Ruby moves up and down on her shaft, the way she touches herself, the look of pleasure on her face. "Gods we should have done this a long time ago." She closes her eyes and moans as her grip on Ruby's thighs tightens, holding back her own pleasure. "Opening them again she licks her lips and looks up at her, this time seeing Ruby looking back down at her with an intense looks of passion and pleasure.

As Ruby looks down at Blake she knows they're both getting close. She leans down and puts both hands on the bed and kisses Blake deeply, alternating between rolling her hips and bouncing them a bit. As she does she feels Blake grab her ass and thrust up to meet her and moans into the kiss when she does. Closer and closer she gets, the pleasure growing until she finally can't take anymore. With a muffled moan she grips the bed and curls her toes as she rolls her hips a few more times, her whole body tensing up in pleasure as she reaches her peak.

Blake feels it as Ruby finishes and finally allows herself to do so as well. Gripping her ass tightly she digs her heels into the bed as she meets Ruby's hips with her own, pushing as deep into her as she can and letting lose inside of her, filling her with her cum.

Eventually they both come down from their highs and Ruby pulls back a bit, breaking the kiss as they both pant heavily. She rests her forehead against Blake's. "That was... wow." She says.

"Yeah, wow." Blake agrees, moving a hand up to stroke Ruby's hair, the other resting on the small of her back. "You were great."

"Awesome. I mean, I'm glad you liked it, not that I was awesome. Thought I thought it was awesome. I'm saying awesome a lot aren't I? Sorry, my brains a little loopy."

Blake chuckles a bit and gives her a quick kiss. "No, you're right. It was, and you were. You looked really sexy riding me like that, and it felt good too."

"So," Ruby sits up a bit, gasping a little as she shifts on Blake. "Would you want to do it again? Not like right now, but sometime."

"Definitely." Blake says, "Guess you don't want to ride twice in a row?"

"I'm a bit worn out." Ruby says, "I don't know how you do it on top so much."

"Oh, is that all?" Blake puts her hands on Ruby's hips and turns them both before stand up off the bed. "Maybe a shower will help."

"Woahhh!" Ruby lets out and wraps her arms and legs around Blake. She could feel her still hard inside of her, and now carrying her. "You really wanna go again?"

Blake kisses Ruby and then trails kisses to her ear. "You looked so good riding me, I can't help it."

"Well I guess one more could be fun, and I do need a shower."

"Thought you might appreciate that idea." Blake says and carries her into the bathroom.

"Ohh yeah." Ruby says and rolls her hips a bit. "A lot." As it turns out it the shower would do very little to clean them up, especially since it was more than just once more. Not that either of them was complaining.

* * *

 _ **So that was that, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review please. Got some Freezerburn and Ladybug on the list coming up. As always thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**_


End file.
